


Soft Around the Edges

by Gravitydrop



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydrop/pseuds/Gravitydrop
Summary: “You,” Kaz pauses, the urge to bicker growing on the tip of his tongue, “you're not serious, are you? Ocelot, I'm a grown man, I know how to look after myself."





	Soft Around the Edges

“If I may, I think that's enough for tonight, Commander,” Ocelot says, making his way into Kaz's office leisurely, closing the door with a soft click behind him and making his way over to the cluttered desk. Miller is still trapped deep in thought, signing papers and sighing. Ocelot leans over just enough to glimpse the enormous stack of paperwork Kaz has been working diligently on for the better part of the evening. His eyes glance past the paper and over to the few freshly empty coffee mugs scattered about his desk, completely drained.  
  
“I just need to sign off a few more of these new recruits and just-” Ocelot's gloved hand comes down, perhaps harder than intending with a soft thud, covering up the paperwork and giving Kaz a stern look. Mother Base has been growing rapidly and he's been somewhat assisting Kaz with some of his office duties when time has allowed in between aiding Venom and training DD various commands. He's aware of the situation, but also understands that the base needs their Commander to be level-headed and well-rested if it's to function and maintain growth properly without any potential hiccups along the way.  
  
“Now, if you'd stop interrupting me I could get this done before daybreak,” Kaz grumbles, fingernails tapping, impatient and irritated beside Ocelot's hand on the wooden desk.  
  
“Just one night,” he insists cooly. “You need to take care of yourself before you can take care of the Base and our recruits. You've got plenty of time in the morning before the Boss' return. I think you owe it to yourself, Miller.”  
  
He sighs loudly once more, leaning back in his chair and gives in with a slight roll of his tired, hurting shoulders. His one good wrist tender from flipping through pages of paperwork and continuous writing. He's too exhausted and sore to argue with Ocelot at this hour; knows he's not going to win.  
  
“Fine. Just this once.”  
  
“Good,” Ocelot gestures with a slow tilt of his head towards the door, reaching for the Commander's crutch to hand it to him, “now, come with me. I've got something planned before you head in for the night.”  
  
“I thought you wanted me to get some rest.”  
  
“You'll see."  
  
.....  
  
He guides him slowly back to his own room in near silence, Kaz's small complaints few and far between, muttered quietly under his breath and stumbling along just a few steps behind Ocelot on his crutch. Ocelot opens the door himself, motions Kaz inside with a quick flick of his eyes, shutting the door softly behind them both and turning the lock. Kaz immediately begins ridding himself of his trench coat, placing his crutch against the nearby wall and shrugging the heavy fabric off and onto the bed behind him, reaching up to tug back and forth at his tie.  
  
“Ah,” Ocelot gestures with his finger, pointing towards his private bathroom. “Not so quickly, Miller.”  
  
“What is it now?”  
  
“Come.”  
  
The bathroom is nothing terribly fancy, but Ocelot managed to spend a few nights on his knees in front of Kaz's office chair to convince him a moderate upgrade was indeed, absolutely, positively necessary. The hard work and scratched knees managed to pay off in the end. The bath is already drawn, steam rising from the hot water and slightly fogging Kaz's glasses, further blurring his already heavily hindered vision.  
  
“You,” Kaz pauses, the urge to bicker growing on the tip of his tongue, “you're not serious, are you? Ocelot, I'm a grown man, I know how to look after myself.”  
  
“You've been letting yourself get carried away with your office duties, I figured you could use some time to let yourself indulge for once.”  
  
“I'm not going to have a choice in the matter, am I?”  
  
Ocelot grins. Kaz rolls his eyes.  
  
.....  
  
To put it quite mildly, Kaz is a complete and total mess. His hair is tousled and there are short, scratchy beard hairs sticking out in almost every direction. When he finally removes his aviators and sets them on the counter, there's cool bags under his eyes; too many sleepless nights and too much caffeine fuelling them. Running a hand up his face, he rubs at his eyes exhaustedly and sighs loosely at his disheveled visage. His appearance is a sharp contrast to Ocelot himself, seemingly absolutely pristine at all times of the day, well-groomed and carrying himself with such high-dignity. But despite the ragged Commander, Ocelot can't help but let himself smile. It's an image of Kaz saved for him and him alone, stern guard lowered and softer around the edges. Kaz has always had the tendency to run himself ragged much too quickly, Ocelot preferring to pace himself more practically in their daily tasks and duties.  
  
“Here,” Ocelot guides him, and Kaz lets himself be helped. Let's himself give in and be taken care of. Of all the things Kaz took for granted when he had all his limbs, getting dressed and undressed was absolutely one of them on the list. Kaz can't find the will or energy within him to bicker with Ocelot at such a time, exhaustion seeping into his tired bones and his aching muscles, completely worn out.  
  
There's no harsh tone from Ocelot, no mockery in moment's like this. He's completely stripped down to his core, exposed and utterly vulnerable and Ocelot knows better than to hit him where it hurts. It's not meant for times like this, especially not when he's managed to coax Kaz along this far already. Ocelot's still-gloved hands work quickly, pulling his tie loose and slipping his hands inside his suit, Kaz fidgeting and exuding warmth, impatient to rid himself of his heavy clothing he's been bundled up in all day. The older man assists Kaz in sitting on a nearby stool, kneeling gingerly in front of him to help unbutton his pants. Working slowly, he gazes up at the Commander through dark eyes, thick eyelashes. He can just barely see the hint of Kaz's cheeks, faintly red while his clouded eyes stare off to the side.  
  
“Is this alright, Commander?”  
  
“Yeah,” he swallows just a hint too loudly, “just hurry it up.”  
  
Ocelot lowers his gaze again, working at the rest of Kaz's clothes in near silence. All that's left is his cumbersome metal prosthetic secured tightly around his lower leg. There are red and aggravated lines along with pale, white scars marking Kaz's skin from pacing nervously back and forth all day, waiting anxiously to hear from any updates regarding Venom's current status. Kaz reaches down, fingers bumping into Ocelot's, helping him with the straps that dig perhaps too tightly into his tender flesh. He groans with relief when it's finally removed, an immediate sense of lessening discomfort. He's completely nude and clearly nervous in front of Ocelot, he's impatient to get himself hidden somewhat by the soapy water. Ocelot eases him up with both his hands, helps Kaz get into the warm tub.  
  
“I'm fine,” Kaz murmurs, attempting to get himself in on his own over the tall sides on his own. He's suddenly thankful for the somewhat dim lighting of the room, an unspoken power imbalance at play kindling between the fully-clothed Ocelot and his own completely naked and vulnerable figure.  
  
“Let me help,” Ocelot continues to insist quietly. And Kaz doesn't have the heart to tell him no at this point.  
  
Ocelot eases Kaz's good arm up and over his own slender shoulders, balancing his weight carefully as he almost delicately helps him in, Kaz's foot tentatively testing the steaming water before Ocelot's leaning over, helping lower him in. Kaz hisses quietly as he slips the remainder of his battered figure into the steaming hot water, eyebrows pressed together as he leans back, expression immediately softening within mere moments, enveloped in warm comfort. The entire room smells of warm lavender with a hint of sandalwood, it eases his senses and makes his stomach feel warm. There's the scent of Ocelot's own cologne as well, mixing into the already intoxicating scents, deep and sultry.  
  
With everything settled, Ocelot removes his red gloves, placing them aside, and pulls up the nearby stool behind the tub. He spares no time in getting straight to work on Kaz, fingers immediately finding where he needs gentle pressure the most, pressing into all the right places expertly and soothingly, working through the tightness of the blond's shoulders with his bare thumbs. It would be difficult for anyone else to get Kaz to relax this much so quickly, to get him to completely let his guard down, if just for a while. Ocelot manages with his soft murmured words in that thick voice so close to Kaz's ear, his fleeting touches grazing over the Commander's upper back. It's all a part of his charm. And Kaz falls to him so, so easily.  
  
Kaz is thankful that Ocelot is continually gentle in moments like this when they're together. Moments where no one else can see them, away from any prying eyes or quiet murmurs between comrades. There's still the odd time where they do get on each other's nerves, sharp disagreements and perhaps some unprofessional words slipping by in heated moments; it's but nothing in times like these. It's incredible how pliable Miller is under his touch, soft sighs and low hums of grateful compliments slipping past his tongue as Ocelot works carefully between his shoulder blades, kneading him meticulously in soothing circles.  
  
It's not often he gets to admire the Commander's body like this, all too often do they fall together in complete darkness, fast and greedy for one another in the dead of night, desperately rutting together in what little time they're able to share. There are still memories of his younger days that still linger on beneath his scarred flesh. He's filled out more, torso thick and not as thin and defined as he once was, but it's no burden to Ocelot's wandering eyes, glancing up and down the column of his spine, peering further over to catch his pale chest, his muscles there still somewhat noticeable.  
  
He takes his time with Kaz, fingers slowly tracing over every long-forgotten scar that marks his figure, old and light marks that closely mirror some of Ocelot's own past injuries, to the barest hint of soft yellow and mottled bruising from using his crutch along his arm. He works his way further up the younger man's neck, fingers slipping up from between his shoulders to the back of his skull, blunt nails pressing into the edge of his hair just hard enough for Kaz to shudder imperceptibly, goosebumps rising along the outer flesh of his arm, his neck. He rubs there in ernest, pressing his fingers diligently behind Kaz's ears, earning him a soft unbidden whimper in response, his head falling forward, silently urging him to continue on.  
  
Filling his palms with water, Ocelot pours it carefully over Kaz, wetting him and watching the edges of his blond hair drip down over his chest. He repeats the action, wiping excess water from Kaz's brow with the palm of his hand. Each passing second manages to ease the tension more, Kaz's shoulders finally relaxing and loosening up. It's a well-deserved moment where Ocelot can distract him just enough to quit worrying about paperwork, about the base, about the shadowy pain of his missing limbs firmly weighing him down.  
  
His hands pull away, pouring a small bit of shampoo into his hands before returning to the back of Kaz's head, fingers working their way into his damp, thick hair. He watches the Commander's face, cheeks red and growing as a small smile pulls at his lips. Kaz adjusts, leaning further back in the tub to get a better look at Ocelot's face through cloudy, lidded eyes. Ocelot can't help but smile back when Kaz reaches up to touch his face gently with the back of his hand, smiling genuinely. It's startlingly intimate, a far cry from the lives they've found for and built for themselves throughout all these years.  
  
“Thank you,” Kaz whispers, hand lingering perhaps too long, “for all this.”  
  
“My pleasure.”  
  
The room is almost completely silent; a soft shuffle of clothing as Ocelot leans forward more, the small splashes of water as Kaz readjusts himself, pressing deeper into his touch. When it's all said and done, Kaz leans back in the water, rinsing himself clean, hand coming up to splash his face with water.  
  
He's gorgeous like this, and Ocelot can't find the strength in him to resist leaning in and kissing Kaz, hand on his chin carefully guiding him into it, slow and gentle before pulling away, Kaz's eyes wide and questioning before Ocelot presses against him once more with unrestrained urgency. They lean warmly into one another, Kaz's teeth clicking against Ocelot's as he tries too desperately to press back, to seek some sort of control over the older man who has him wrapped up so wholly around his finger. He can feel Ocelot smirk into the kiss as he regains control, leading Kaz on with more sustained control.  
  
Ocelot pulls away momentarily and readjusts himself to sit beside Kaz, eagerly slips his hand beneath the hot water, right hand lingering on the outside of Kaz's pale thigh, their damp foreheads pressed softly together. He rubs up and down torturously slow, leaning over the side of the tub while keeping his gaze fixed intently on Miller's face, watching every subtle expression change. There's the ever so slight parting of his pink lips, his eyebrows creasing closer together when his hand moves closer inward towards his dick, and his chest rising and falling rapidly, indicating his eagerly growing arousal.  
  
It's alarming how quickly such a simple moment of intimacy can manage to work them both up; Kaz's breath coming quicker in soft puffs and Ocelot struggling to maintain his ever immaculate composure. There's curling heat and tension rising in his own slacks at the downright seductive sounds he manages to pull unforgivingly from the Commander's throat, moving to break the heated kiss to instead lap insistently at the soft, fleshy part on the side of his neck.  
  
“You don't have to,” Kaz chokes out breathlessly through half-lidded pale eyes, his own fingers tugging nervously on the edges of Ocelot's hair, his neck, his shirt.  
  
“I know,” Ocelot replies, voice low and brimming with thick arousal, “but I want to.”  
  
His hand shifts beneath the warm water, trailing up Kaz's milky white thighs, skipping over where he needs his hand the most and rubbing over his lower stomach, fingers brushing the short, rough hair there, knuckles barely grazing against the tip of his Commander's aching dick.  
  
“Come on,” Kaz groans through clenched teeth, the faintest hint of irritation hinting at his otherwise needy expressions, hips arching up, desperate in his search for more contact.  
  
Saving him the dignity of having to beg, Ocelot presses his warm hand snugly against the blond's aching dick, palming him slowly in a leisurely rhythm. The reaction is almost instantaneous, Kaz's body going slack, head lolling back and mouth agape as he moans, wet hair dripping back onto the floor. Ocelot watches closely, vaguely aware of Kaz's fingers picking at the edge of his sleeve somewhat anxiously. When his nails start digging in harder, Ocelot takes it as a cue to double his efforts.  
  
He uses the opportunity to lock his hand around the Commander's cock, immediately earning him a strangled groan, Kaz's fingers immediately gripping onto his shoulder tightly as if to stay grounded in the moment. He drags the older man closer, foreheads pressed tightly as they kiss, open mouthed and sloppy. Ocelot instantly takes control over the situation, leading the kiss with more finesse, tongue slipping past his own lips to run along Kaz's bottom one, teeth giving gentle nips as he presses in with more force. When the kiss breaks, Ocelot immediately moves to the Commander's neck once more, nipping along his warm flesh before biting in with more force, leaving red, curved indents on his damp skin, Kaz's thighs trembling and spreading further apart unconsciously. When Kaz finally whimpers and inhales sharply in response at too rough a bite, he laps over the area soothingly.  
  
The edges of Ocelot's rolled up sleeves dip into the edge of the water as he presses forward again, soaking wet as he works Kaz over lazily, tight and steady in his firm grip. He eagerly speeds up, fist clenched snug around Kaz's dick, working him thoroughly from base to tip, squeezing in all the right places and whispering filthy compliments in Kaz's ear as he watches the Commander fidget and squirm from the attention.  
  
“Ah, fuck-” Kaz moans, gritting his teeth and looking down through the foamy bubbles in the water, catching a slight glimpse of Ocelot's hand holding him tightly, watching as he works him over, twisting his hand over the head of his cock once more. Ocelot pulls away from leaving dark marks up his neck and drinks in the sight of him; eyelashes fluttering and lips parted and swollen from their previous rough attention, his hips rocking up fervently into his tight fist in search of more. Taking it as a sign to pick up the pace, Ocelot leans forward once more, catching Kaz's lips in an eager kiss, muffling any stray cries that wander up and out of the blond. He can tell he's getting close from the way his lips tremble against his own, his fingernails pressing just too sharply into the exposed flesh of his arm, and the telltale sounds he makes, all short breathless moans and frantic cries.  
  
“Ocelot-” he murmurs, quiet and thick with desperation, legs spreading out and thrusting up and into Ocelot's tight fist urgently, splashing the soapy water around him, his cries growing louder and more intense with each slick downward stroke.  
  
“Miller,” Ocelot practically shudders near the Commander's ear, his own control faltering in the moment, all but stumbling on his own heated words, “that's it Kazuhira, come for me.”  
  
It's hearing his own name that completely undoes him, Kaz's back arching, blunt nails clawing at slick, tanned skin, earning him a rough growl in response, as he rides the intense edge of his orgasm for what seems like an eternity. When he finally spills over it's with a loud, broken cry that gets trapped somewhere in his throat, eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted, cock pulsing in Ocelot's steady, unrelenting grip.  
  
He comes down from the high slowly, peeking out of those pale eyes to see Ocelot gazing at him through his own lidded eyes, hungry and wild, barely restrained. He too is panting heavily, as if the whole ordeal has affected him more than he'd originally intended.  
  
“Fuck,” Kaz sighs, loosening his tight grip on Ocelot's arm and leaning back perhaps too abruptly, “Goddammit, Ocelot.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Come here,” Kaz exhaustedly tugs Ocelot forward to kiss him once more, gives him a questioning look when Ocelot's finger comes up between them, a sly grin playing at his features.  
  
“If I may,” Ocelot smirks, “I think that's enough for tonight, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never really thought much about this pair until I discovered ex-sempai's lovely work (which you can see on her tumblr/Twitter). This was completely inspired by some of her artwork! It took a while to finish up, I was away getting married and quite literally finished this on the plane ride home. Cheers!


End file.
